Not as Expected
by M. L. Renolds
Summary: A Lily and James love and hate fic. Basicly it only has lily in it right now though. Please R


Not as Expected **__**

Not as Expected

Lily woke up to a knocking noise that sound as if it was coming from the door. Groggily she looked up at her digital clock on her desk and yawned. In large bright red numbers it read 1:17 a.m. in the morning. She grumbled something about killing Petunia if it was her as she dragged the covers off herself and stumbled out of the bed searching for the light switch.

As she turned the light on she closed her eyes knowing far to well the brightness would be to much to bear since her eyes were only adjusted to complete darkness. When she finally got to the door and opened it she said "What?" She was surprised when she received no reply and she opened her eyes. She peered out into the darkness of hall seeing nobody there confused she shut the door. "I'm probably hearing things..." she said to herself "probably from lack of sleep or something." And went back into bed turning off the light.

When the knocking continued for half an hour and was becoming more rapid showing no signs of stopping she jumped out of bed, practically at her wits end and feeling like she wanted scream from frustration from not being able to sleep. She turned the lights back on determined to find the source of the noise. She once again opened her bedroom door and looked into the hall once again once more finding nobody there then she shut it and walked to her closet making sure there was not a mouse or something making the noise. She found nothing in the closet that could causing the noise. 

When she finally thought of the window she had practically checked almost everywhere else in the room. Her first thoughts were 'well since it not coming from in the room maybe its outside. Its probably only those stupid neighbors making the knocking noise with no consideration for us who are trying to sleep.' But when she looked out her window to her surprise there was a owl knocking on the outer frame of the window making marks with a envelope in its claws. It looked at her with frustration and hooted as if telling her to let it in and continued knocking knowing far to well that she would eventually open it just to get it to stop. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise.

"What the heck?" She said to herself . With out much thought she opened the window and a cool night breeze blew in tossing her fiery red hair over her shoulders and out of her face. The owl flew in through the window with great speed and seemed pleased with its self to have gotten her to open the window and happy to be able to relax.

Lily stared at the owl for a minute when it hooted as if it expected her to do something. She stared at the owl questionably asking if it wanted some water and when it hooted in reply she nodded. "Ok I'll go down and get a bowl of water for you be right back and please don't make much noise." The owl hooted again and looked as if it understood her as she walked out of her room closing the door behind her. She knew the owls hoots would not wake up her parents since they were so common around where they lived and they were used to it.

As she snuck downstairs into the kitchen she was careful to avoid the certain areas of the floor that creaked. So not to wake her parents up knowing far to well how grumpy her parents could be if she woke them up at this time in the morning. Once or twice she stepped on one of the creaking spots by accident. When she stepped on those spots she would stop moving and even breathing completely in fear that she had awoken her parents moving only when she was sure they were still asleep. The only person she was not afraid that she would awaken was Petunia because knowing her she would sleep through practical anything. 

Once she had made it to the kitchen not awakening anybody in the house she grabbed a steel bowl and put water in it and headed back up to her room again being careful not to wake up her parents or spill the water.

When she was back in her room making sure the door shut tightly and gave the owl the bowl of water. She walked over to her desk and picked up the envelope ripped it open. The letter read: 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCH CRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

__

(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find a enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment and

directions to Diagon Alley where you will find the items needed .

Term begins of September 1. We await you owl by no

later than August 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

After reading the letter Lily was in a trance like state for a few moments and was only awakened by a hooting noise from the impatient little owl. "I suppose you want me to open the window so you can go huh?" She asked as walked over to the window and once again opened it to let the owl out.

When the owl had flown out she shut the window not wanting the cold night air to come in and plus the bugs.

She put the letter on the desk staring at for a minute with the look of disbelief. 'Maybe I should ask my parents about in the morning' she thought to herself as she turn off the light and walked back to her bed careful to avoid any object the darkness might be hiding in her way.

***********************************************************

Sorry there isn't much written in this chapter but there is a thunderstorm -_- 

I hope you like what is atleast written here. I promise that the next chapter will be alot longer.

~M. L. Renold~


End file.
